The present invention relates generally to writing instruments, and more particularly, is directed to a writing instrument that can be folded and stored in a substantially flat configuration.
Conventionally, writing instruments, such as pens, pencils and the like, are formed in an elongated cylindrical configuration. However, in many instances, it is not convenient to carry such writing instrument, because of the configuration thereof.
It would therefore be desirable to have a pen that can be carried flat in a wallet or the like and then converted into the general configuration of a conventional writing instrument.